Factions of the Capital
While myriad lesser nobles, collectives of churchmen, gangs of thugs, and loose businesses operate within the capitals walls, several groups stand out as the central employers of the mercenary and adventuring populace. Brethren Embassy Founded just a year ago, with the signing of the Jochem Forest pact. While the embassy is heavily staffed by, as one would expect, elven agents from the Totalitarium, the Embassy has been known to hire outside workers on rare occasion to perform duties deemed beneath them, or in places where resentment against the Totalitarium is strong. The Broken Crown Their name a reference to old legends of when humanity ruled over the world, the Broken Crown seek out evidence to support this legend, and to establish humankind once more in dominance over the world, and the other races. While their following is considered somewhat publicly unacceptable, owing to profitable business partnerships with the Gnomes of the Emerald Sea, and what other trade there is, they are suspected to wield significant influence in subtle ways. Duine Freemen Just outside the gates, once can find the oft-shifting encampment of the Duine Freemen. While many hail from the Lost Barony, and most of their better known exotic goods come from trade with lands beyond the Totalitarium, the Freemen manage to roam across all of Thaeradar, and even into the territories of the Empire and Elves at times. More recently, an Elder named Radomil has taken up a public agenda of having the Freemen recognized collectively as the rightful denizens of the Lost Barony by winning favour with the Court here in the Capital Lands. Evrard Institute A college established by the deceased Baron Evrard, the Institute functions as the centre of Arcane power in Thaeradar, with obvious ties back to the Emerald Spires, despite its statement of political neutrality. Sponsoring both magical and non-magical research, it rather jealously defends its magical fiefdom, often issuing statements on the dangers of uncontrolled magical experimentation. The Fellowship of Good Business Differentiated from the local guilds by their membership of out of city tradesman and ship-captains, as well as their tendency to spend more time about the Court then apparently doing any business, the Fellowship is often considered an extension of the Konstan barony in spreading its rising merchant class. Their diplomatic agendas aside, they pay good coin regularly for mercenaries to guard their shipments. The Knights of Eadwin An order founded by, and to the day stocked almost entirely of minor nobility and lesser lordlings of the Capital Lands, and the interior lands of the other Baronies. The Knights dedicate themselves to the chivalric ideals of Eadwin, or at least make a semblance of doing such. While technically on call as part of the High King's army, most battles in recent times have been in the rugged terrain of the Daric Barony, unsuited for the Knights cavalry charges. In the relative peacetime, the Knights largely make due with tournaments and jousts, with members (often those of lesser station) periodically going on “holy” quests to further their station in the order and the Court. The Watchward The Watchward is a century old tradition in Thaeradar. The active armies of the kingdom are largely maintaining its borders, and while nobles will raise militia at the Kings calls, they rarely raise them in entirety, letting the men be about their mundane work and prosper. Every turn of the season, the High King appoints one Noble, and two others are chosen by lottery, both to avoid favour and to enforce an equality of financial burden, to rally and oversee the Watchward. In practice, these agents roam the lands outside the city, handling monsters and wayward criminals and keeping the Peace (though they are not awarded judgemental authority). Category:Factions Category:Setting Info Category:Application Subjects